The NEIDL Institute Administrative Core will serve as the focal point to organize and direct all scientific, service, and training activities and to facilitate interactions with the Regional Centers of Excellence (RCE's) and city, state and federal agencies to support the mission and goals of the Institute. The Management/Administration core seeks to optimize the research productivity of the NEIDL investigators by freeing them from the clerical burdens associated with managing their research laboratory programs. Working within existing BUMC institutional policies and systems, services which will be provided include the following: personnel management: assistance with staff recruitment by preparing job descriptions, facilitating assignment of appropriate salary scale with human resources compensation; interface with recruiters for advertising, scheduling of interviews, assistance with preparation of performance evaluations and resolution of employee relations problems. Also, interfacing with appropriate academic departments for faculty recruitments and appointments: grants management: assistance with identification of potential research sponsors, preparation and submission of proposals including budgeting, forms completion, compliance committee applications, editing, graphics preparation etc: post award financial management: tracking of expenditures, comparison of budgeted with actual expenses, projections to prevent deficit spending: serving as a liaison to institutional research administration offices: purchasing: serving as an interface with institutional purchasing departments to obtain vendor quotations, prepare purchase requisitions, facilitate the institutional signature process, track expenditures: compliance: serve as interface with IRB, IACUC, IBC by assisting researchers to utilize automated protocol systems, following up to meet deadlines and submission of approvals to research sponsors: academic activities: assistance with preparation of NEIDL related manuscripts and audiovisuals for presentation at scientific meetings and conferences: facilities and safety: serve as liaison to NEIDL facilities management staff and to environmental health and safety: staff for resolution.